Zootopia Drabble Series 2
by IamThePhantomBeyond
Summary: Judy prepares herself with confidence as she about to start the investigation to find Nick.
**"** **Missing"**

11:00 a.m. Judy was getting ready to go to the meeting at 3:00 but there is still too much time for that. She turns on the TV and see that the incident last night was on the news. "Gang shootout" it says, but as of right now Judy is thinking of what happened to Nick and what caused this to happen. She starts to piece this together. First off Nick said he was gonna be gone for 3 days, but he never specified where or why he was going to be gone for 3 days except he was meeting with someone. Some old "acquaintance" he said. Of course anything related to him she doesn't know because he hardly talks about his past and such. After that his place was wrecked, then he calls her to the docks being in some sort of trouble. Then two blue and red Audi and a white yacht. It doesn't add up.

She scoffs nervously on about how little she knew about him. She never did asked much about his past except the fact that he was a Con-artist.

Then something hits her. Nick was a Con-artist. Who knows, could it be linked? She knows that Nick went to Zootopia for better ways to scam but where was he from? She never asked this! If either one of them had prior knowledge of each other, Nick would know more about Judy and she would hardly know much about Nick. But she felt close to him because of all the moments they shared together from the first time they met until now as if their pasts doesn't matter and it never did….until now.

Theres no point in worrying, she had to do something about this. Her head hurts from trying to figure out this entire situation.

She arrived at the police department at 12:50 p.m. Clawhouser was at the counter.

"Morning Judy!" Clawhouser tries to cheer Judy but he gets a small reply.

"Morning" she walks straight past him.

"Sorry to hear about your partner Judy." he said as she continue to walk past him.

Judy walked towards her office and opens the door. She stared at Nick's table thinking how he always tries to annoy her, flirt or make her laugh as she was working. Judy teared up a bit. She misses him and worries about him. She can't help but to sob. "I guess this what happens if you miss someone you love." she whispered.

The other animals in the office could hear a faint whimper behind her door. The animals knew Judy but they always finds her an oddity so some of them teases her about it but she was liked by everyone. Not only that some of the arrests they did made headlines increasing the popularity of the place. Now all they felt was pity for her and her partner, and this made everyone feel the need to help those two but they can't right now.

There was a group of police officers just outside her office who knew Judy in the first day. Gnash a Rhino, Terra a tiger, Alex and Geno who are wolves, and Ben an elephant.

Alex: "Man, you can't help but feel sorry for that girl."

Geno: "I know right just can't stand it, not being able to help at all."

Gnash: "Well I still think that fox had it coming."

Terra: "How could you say that Gnash!"

Gnash: "I mean think about it, foxes are known to be all sorts of trouble makers."

Ben: "I-I don't think so, Nick was always nice to me every time. He is not a bad person."

Alex: "Yeah the dude was cool and all, he helped me buy some awesome looking shirts at a nearby Thrift shop, and showed me a few tricks here and there."

Geno: "Shirts really?" Geno said with an uninterested glaring look at Alex while holding a cup of coffee.

Gnash: "Look I don't want to sound mean but those two? This was bound to happen at some point."

Terra: "I don't know what you think about them but that bunny in that office has accomplished more things than you and I could ever do and stood up to a lot of bigger animals. She is brave and a charismatic animal despite her size, she has a big heart and her partner who is always remained by her side despite being a con-artist. Now is in trouble and you just wanna insult that?"

Gnash: "All I'm saying is that they shouldn't bite more than what they can chew!"

Ben: "Guys please don't fight."

Judy can hear the commotion outside. She can hear them arguing about them. She smiled a little knowing that some animals in the ZPD cares about them. She gave herself a moment of thought. A moment to confess. With a faint voice she said:

"Nick, I've always loved you, even if we are different. You know I always wanted to be with you even if you do annoy me at times, but I always find you intriguing. You always play around and here I'am just getting angry at you on everything you do. I miss you, I miss your voice, your touch, your kisses and everything else.

I don't know what I would do without you. If I hadn't met you I wouldn't be here now. You are important to me and I can't stand this feeling. I won't ever give up on you Nick wherever you are no matter what. I will never give up until I find you.

Because, I love you."

Judy is determined to find Nick, not just as a partner but as someone she loves.

Judy's office door suddenly open and the animals outside went silent looking at her as she walk out with a determination in her face headed to the hallway. It was already 2:57 almost time for the meeting.


End file.
